Kept Secret
by FDJ Blues
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto gets sent on a dangerous mission were he may not come back. Hinata finally reveals her love for him. Will he accept her or reject her? Pairings LeeXTenTen, SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata?


_**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto. Hey readers hows it going? I had this story in my head that wouldn't go away so decided to write it. Hope you guys enjoy reading. **_

**Kept Secret**

The rain fell lightly on Konoha as the three most powerful trio left the village possibly for the last time. Rock Lee, the taijutsu master in Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke, leader of the restored Uchiha Clan. And Uzumaki Naruto, the strongest ninja in Konoha second only to the Hokage. All three were chosen to take on the mission to destroy the rest of the Sound-nin. Normally they would have sent a few teams but their numbers have been depleted since the recent Sound attack and all the Sound-nin were at a level of S Rank.

The trio were walking away in silence, reflecting on the past and what happened before they left.

_Flashback_

The once happy and noise filled room was now dead with silence and tension. The only noise were coming from Sasuke as he was packing his bag for the extremely dangerous mission that was basically a suicide mission. Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed, kept quiet. She would have gave anything so he wouldn't have to leave. Sasuke with his cool expression lifted his bag and hoisted over his back. Looking at his wife on the verge of tears, had been to much for him. What he would give to spend one more night with her. He lifted her chin towards him and kissed her. When he parted, the silence was broken by a small cry. Sasuke walked towards their baby's crib and picked up his three month old son, Yuoh. The crying baby soon started to settle as Sasuke rocked him back and forth while he hummed a small tune.

Yuoh fell back to sleep and laid him back down. Touching his forehead, he whispered his last words to his son before he left. 'I wish I could have more time with you and your mother but I have to go away for a while. I'll be home soon'. Standing up, he turned to leave but Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. 'Don't worry Sakura, everything will be alright' wrapping his arm around her waist. With that he left a mother and child alone, hoping that he didn't lie to his family.

XXXXXXXXXX

Getting some last minute training in before the mission, Rock Lee was pushing his limits and going beyond them with each passing second. All that was on his mind was pure ferocity about the mission. When he noticed that time was up, he stopped, walking out of his battered Dojo where he was greeted by TenTen, his lovely fiancée. They kissed and hugged. Walking hand-in-hand they headed towards the front gate. 'I packed you everything you might, Lee-kun. Food, kunia, and and a picture of me'. She smiled and laughed holding a picture of herself in a good guy pose. 'Always thinking of me'. He smiled at her and kissed her. Taking the bag and putting on his back.

TenTen showed her cheery side but her heart was breaking at the thought that this might the last time they would spend together. She was determined that if this was the last time, she wanted their memory to be a pleasant one. As their walk continued and neared the gate, her smile faded and her grip on his arm tighten. Lee noticed and hugged her all the way there.

Once at the gate TenTen stayed with Lee until Naruto or Sasuke came. All they did was hold each other for the longest time. When she saw Sasuke arriving she said her farewell to Lee and walked away quickly, hoping that he didn't see her crying.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finished his praying and bowed to the blue stone. Naruto didn't really have much to do to get ready, once he finished gathering his things, he left his lonely home. He stopped by Ichiraku to eat his fill of ramen on his way towards the gate. Walking along he reflected on his past, that his dream of being Hokage was finally in reach but now this. He felt as if the fates were against him, even though he didn't believe in in fate. Walking along he spotted a familiar sight. An indigo hair women with a baggy jacket. 'Hinata-chan, how are you'? Was all he could say. 'N-Naruto-kun, I've been ok'. He smiled a little that caused her to blush. _She's so cute when she does that._

'N-N-Naruto theres something I want to tell you. I-I wanted to tell you this f-f-for long time. And when I heard about y-your mission I-I-I...'. She blushed like crazy, forcing herself not to stutter. Naruto only looked a her with a bit of interest. 'Naruto, I-I-I l-l-love you'. Both froze looking at each other. Hinata had small tears forming as she buried her face into his jacket waiting for his response. She finally revealed to him her feelings, she's hoping that he would feel the same. 'I'm sorry Hinata. I wish I could say the same but I just can't'. Hinata cried harder. She torn herself away from him as she run away. Naruto extended his arm in the direction of where she ran. He wanted to run after but what was the point. He swallowed his emotions, nearly choking, and continued to walk.

Naruto walked offed very slowly. He saw Lee and Sasuke waiting by the gate. There was no chreey greeting. No sign of friendship. They only looked at each other and started the mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

'LEE, WATCH OUT'.

'DAMN IT HE'S FAST'.

'FUTON: RASENGAN'.

'CHIDORI!!!'

'SEVENTH GATE, GATE OF INSANITY... OPEN!!!'

'SASUKE TAKE LEE AND LEAVE NOW. I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE LAST ONE'

'ARE YOU CRAZY'

'I'LL BE FINE JUST GO!!!'

'DEMON RELEASE: CONSUMING RAGE''

'Hinata...'

XXXXXXXXXX

No word has been heard from the three. After two long and agonizing weeks, the toll on TenTen, Sakura, and even Hinata have done there damage. The first few days were the hardest. They would put on masks when out in public but when they were behind closed doors, they would break down. Hinata still had some hope that if, no, when Naruto returned, maybe he will feel different about her. But the day he left seemed like ages ago.

On the outskirts of the village, two lone ninja walked toward their home. Sasuke had been forcing Lee to walk, being to weak to carry him on his own, by holding on to his arm over Sasuke's neck. Seeing that the gates were too far away still. Sasuke did the only thing he could do. Reaching in his pouch, he got a kunia with an exploding tag on it and threw it was the last bit of strength he had, toward the gates.

ANBU heard the explosion and rushed towards the direction the kunia seemed to be have come from. They were shocked to see them laying on the ground. Being in condition where they had no to be alive. The peaceful hospital was thrown in chaos as the Med-nins brought two ninja who should have been dead. Sakura was one of the nurses there who saw her husband being brought in along with Lee.

'S-Sasuke!!!' she rushed over to him but didn't reach him as a very powerful hand gripped her arm. She spun around to see her sensei, Tsunade. 'LET ME GO' she screamed at her. 'I have to see him, please let me go'. Tsunade, with a sympathetic look, said 'I'm sorry Sakura but I can't let you see him yet. He is very hurt and your emotional state right now will cloud your judgment and cause more damage to him. You can have the rest of the day off to wait for him if you like'. Sakura calmed down and bowed and quickly rushed off to wait for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once hearing the news of Lee's return TenTen rushed to the hospital leaving Neji behind. Nearly breaking down the doors as she entered. Rushing through halls TenTen found Sakura sitting on a bench nervously. TenTen yelled to her. 'Where's Lee? Is he alright? Is he...' 'I don't know' she interpreted. 'They won't tell anything' she said with tears in her eyes. TenTen calmed a little and sat next to her just as anxious as she was.

Hinata walked through the broken doors and went down the halls and spotted TenTen and Sakura. She went over when a doctor approached them and Hinata reached them as soon as he began to talk. Both women instantly shot up. 'How are they?' they both said in unison. 'They both suffered from multiple stab wounds and near chakra depletion. Lee suffers from broken ribs, his muscles ripped, he has no body fat, and massive blood loss. Sasuke has chakra and fire burns all over his arms, and dehydration. But despite all that they some how made it here and thankfully, they will both make a full recovery'. Both Sakura and TenTen breathed a sigh of relief.

'Um, what a-about Naruto...?' Hinata said to the doctor. He shook his said. 'I'm sorry but Naruto did not return with them'. The room was silent for the longest time. Neither of them noticed that Naruto didn't arrive with them. Hinata was to sadden for words, she collapsed on the floor crying.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sat by the blue rock crying. She didn't know yeah she was sad. She confessed to him her love but didn't return them back. She still loves him. At the point she didn't care if he didn't love her, she wished he were still alive. The pain has only grown over the two days when Lee and Sasuke returned. They haven't woken up yet so the fact that they don't what happened is a worser feeling than he not being there.

She looked up to see a figure standing in front of her that terrified her near to death. She thought a ghost was there but she knew it wasn't. It was real, but the sight was horrible to look at. It was Naruto, the man she loved returned. But he was half dead. Dry blood, with open wounds, and a look of unbearable pain in his eyes. He tried to step forward but tripped over his own foot. Hinata rushed to him and caught him before he reached the ground. 'Hinata...' he whispered. 'Naruto!!!' she yelled. She cried harder while gently brushing his hair. 'Hinata...'. She woke up from the trance she was in and screamed. 'Don't worry Naruto, I'll get help'. Before she could leave, a hand gripped her arm. 'Wait...' he whispered.

'Hinata...I...love you'. She couldn't believe what she heard. Happiness consumed her but then snapped back into reality. 'N-Naruto...'. Opening his eyes to look at her he smiled. 'I wanted...to tell you...for the longest...time. I was afraid...Had to many enemies...they might have hurt you...Wanted so bad to hold you...before I left... but if I died I would have only hurt you more. Hinata...I love you', with that he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. She screamed and was heard across the village.

**Thanks for reading this story, hope you enjoyed it. This is my first One-shot so go easy on your reviews. Hehehe. Have some more One-shots coming but I still have to finish my other story that I've neglecting. Well hope all goes well for my stories. Please review and criticize. Later.**


End file.
